1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method.
2. Related Art
Ink-jet printers for forming an image by ejecting ink are widely used. One expected way or mode of printing by such an ink-jet printer is to form a photoluminescent ground first and then print a color image on the photoluminescent ground. Another expected way or mode of printing by such an ink-jet printer is to print a color image on a print target medium that has photoluminescent properties. Examples of the related art are disclosed in JP-A-2004-122505 and JP-A-8-150800.
In general, a copying machine copies the original image, etc. by detecting diffuse color component of diffused reflection light. When there exists a color image formed on a photoluminescent ground, the percentage of diffused reflection light is lower than that of a case where there exists a color image formed on a piece of ordinary paper. For this reason, if there exists a color image formed on a photoluminescent ground, a copying machine might fail to detect diffuse color component of diffused reflection light, which results in that color-image copying is not performed properly. Thus, the development of a technique that makes it possible to perform copying properly even when a target printed matter includes an image formed on a photoluminescent background is awaited.